1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a method of managing a defect, and more particularly, to a method changing a defect scan condition variably and a hard disk drive using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
After a hard disk drive (HDD) is assembled, a defect scan is performed to detect a defect in a storage medium of the HDD. Since a conventional HDD detects defected sectors according to only one defect scan condition, a replacement region replacing the defected sectors may overflow, or only a part of it may be used so the replacement region is used very inefficiently.